This application seeks partial funding for a conference entitled "Virus Assembly" to be held at Saxtons River Vermont from 10-15 of June 2000, under the sponsorship of the Federation of American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB). Funds are requested to support travel and registration expenses of promising young invetigators. The specific aims of the conference are: 1. To provide a forum for exchange between scientists, including senior and junior investigators, who are engaged in the study of virus assembly and structure. Topics to be emphasized are chosen from diverse systems, to encourage communication between scientists working on analogous problems in disparate systems. Health-related issues such as (1) the use of viruses for gene transfer and (2) development approaches for preventing and intervening in viral infections are a focus of the meeting. 2. To bring together senior scientists and junior investigators employing a wide range of approaches for investigation of viral assembly and virion structre. A major emphasis of the meeting is the encouragement of young investigators; the present proposal is for funds to support the attendance of junior investigators.